


Be Careful Cecil

by TheDragonofHouseMormont



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I just get the feeling she's super brave, and she fought a lot for her son, listening to the things he says about her, she was one of the more aware citizens of the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonofHouseMormont/pseuds/TheDragonofHouseMormont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about Cecil’s mother, inspired by the episodes 'Faceless Old Woman' and 'Cassettes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Cecil

                Diana Palmer was afraid for her youngest child.  As she looked down at the giggling Cecil in his high chair, she knew that if she lived in any other town, the just-out-of-sight flickering, the dogs howling every time he walked past them, and the strange hissing that came out of all the dark corners would be a source of pride for her, not concern.  Perhaps.  Diana had only ever lived in Night Vale, so she wasn't entirely sure what living in another town would be like.

                Just yesterday she had been proud, and a part of her still was, but today everything had changed.  She was standing outside and hanging up the freshly-washed clothes to dry in the calm, late-summer heat when a strangely cold wind blew through the sheets slowly and was upon her, sending a chill through her dress and into every inch of her body; working its way past all her carefully erected defenses - necessary in a town such as this - to settle deep within her bones.  She dropped the towel with the fading blood stain she had been observing with concern, and looked up.  There was nothing really physical in front of her, but she could tell that the other side of the yard was much darker than the side she stood on.  As she slowly let her gaze drop lower, she saw a sharply cut line where the light ended, and the darkness began - and that line was moving closer.

                Diana had abandoned her laundry and run inside to find Cecil sitting in front of a mirror, his toys scattered on the floor behind him as he laughed, seemingly at some invisible playmate in the reflection.  Diana glanced behind her to see that the darkness had entered the house.  She grabbed Cecil's blanket off the floor and tossed it over the mirror.  Cecil looked up at her, confused, but Diana only looked to the darkness and saw that it had rescinded a little, though not completely.

                That was an hour ago, and in that time she had covered every mirror in the entire house and the darkness was nowhere to be found.  She gazed down at Cecil who only smiled up at her from his high chair, completely unaware.  They were coming for her baby boy.  She didn't know who 'they' were or what they wanted, but she knew they were coming.  She touched his face and smiled as tears formed in her eyes.  "Be careful Cecil, someone’s going to kill you one day, and it will involve a mirror."  She knew he was too young right now to understand, but one day he would.  She hoped that day wouldn't come too late.


End file.
